Variable turbocharger apparatus is known comprising a housing, a compressor mounted for rotation in the housing, a turbine mounted for rotation in the housing, a first inlet for enabling air to be conducted to the compressor, an outlet for enabling air from the compressor to be conducted to an engine, a second inlet for enabling exhaust gases from the engine to be conducted to the turbine in order to rotate the turbine, a chamber which extends around the turbine and which receives the exhaust gases from the second inlet before the exhaust gases are conducted to the turbine, a bearing assembly for permitting the rotation of the turbine, and a heat shield for shielding the bearing assembly from the exhaust gases. This known type of variable turbocharger apparatus may require the use of a non-standard bearing assembly, which increases manufacturing costs. Also, gas leakage can be a problem.
It is an aim of the present invention to obviate or reduce the above mentioned problems.